


Take What You Need (And Go)

by WildeChild17



Series: not your ordinary family [4]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Abandonment, Chris is a bit of a jerk for this one, Metal Fury, but don't worry he'll redeem himself later, i absolutely headcanon chris being from america, more specifically Alabama, oh and he's rich too but that's more from family money than being a blader for hire, set during the unseen opponent and orion's whereabouts, specifically the South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildeChild17/pseuds/WildeChild17
Summary: What if someone else made it to the top of the island before Masamune did? Christina's determined to get answers for unasked questions, but Chris is determined to leave it all behind him.
Relationships: Chris and Oc
Series: not your ordinary family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589986
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. You Showed Your Tongue (And It Was Forked In Two)

With a grunt of exertion, a female with blonde hair pulled herself up over the rocky ledge and on to the flat ground. She laid still for a moment, catching her breath, before standing. She turned, frowning at the long path before her. With a sigh, she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head, and took off through the canyon laid out before her.

_I'm not too far behind him, I know I'm not. He's shown no clue of being tailed, which either means he's too focused on whatever his goal is, or he's leading me on_ , she thought, adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her heartbeat pounded along with her footsteps, blood rushing and breaths labored.

_I haven't come this far to be shown up by some no names. I've got to get answers. I've got to know why-_

She skid to a stop as the canyon suddenly opened, revealing a large, spacious area, the size of an official Bey arena. Set in the middle of the stone, was a Bey stadium, surrounded by stone stands.

"Huh..." She frowned, "Is... Is this the peak? Have I reached the top of the mountain already?!"

She startled as she heard Blader DJ's voice ring out, bouncing off of the canyon walls.

"Wicked! Someone has made it to the stage of the final battle! It is..."

The girl felt her blood turn ice cold as DJ trailed off, before announcing her name.

"The one, the only, Christina!"

_Damn it all to hell. So much for the element of surprise,_ Christina thought, bitterly.

"So?! Who will be the Blader that this girl will face in the final battle, that's the big question here!"

Christina scowled, and crossed her arms. She sat down on the ground, kicking away pebbles, _There's only one person I want to face off here. If I get put against somebody else, I'll just throw the battle-_

"Took ya long enough to show up,"

Christina's body seized, her eyes going wide at the voice that rang out from above. It was harsher, colder than she remembered it, but she would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Huh?" Christina's head snapped up, searching. She finally spotted the figure sitting in the shadows on the top of a Mobi statue. She stood up as he jumped, flying through the air and landing on the opposite side of the stadium.

"What's this?!" DJ sounded surprised, "Christina's opponent has already reached the mountain peak before she did? Who in the world is this Blader?!"

Christina watched, face shadowed by her hood, as her opponent pulled out his launcher, clicking his Bey into position. He took aim, but Christina stayed frozen.

_For all the talk I am..._ Christina thought, her body cold, _The real deal is so much different._

"What are you waiting for?" He barked, vicious. Christina flinched, "Take aim, already!"

"I-" Christina's winced, her throat dry, barely heard, " _Christopher_ -"

He didn't hear her. Not surprising, as Christina barely heard herself. Still, with shaking hands, she withdrew her launcher, pulling her Bey from her pocket as well.

_Actions speak louder than words,_ Christina thought. _If I can't talk to him... Maybe I can show him-_

Just as she raising her launcher into position, DJ's voice rang out.

"Stop right there you two!"

The eyes of the Mobi statues lit up, revealing them to bright floodlights. With muffled curses, both Chris and Christina threw their hands up, momentarily blinded.

"This battle is the final battle, and it doesn't start until the spectators get there! All Bladers, currently making their way to the mountain peak, can you hear me?!"

_Shit, shit, shit, no, this isn't happening- Is this really going in the direction I think it is?!_ Christina thought, anxiety building in her chest.

"Listen up! Two Bladers have arrived at the mountain peak, and they will be facing off in the final battle! Therefore, all other battles are over! The gates at the checkpoints are now open! The Beyster Island Championship! Those that wish to witness it's conclusion with their eyes-"

_Yeah, it is,_ Christina thought, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"-Hurry to the peak! So! What are we waiting for?! The final battle is about to begin!"

Across the stadium, Christina heard Chris grumble, "Ugh! What a pain this is!"

Christina silently agreed, but said nothing. She lowered her launcher arm, and reached up to pull her hood further down over her head.

"Well, Chris," She murmured to herself. "Let's just see where this goes, huh?"

Across the stadium, Chris lowered his arm, frowning as he stared at her. His gaze flickered, as though he was trying to pick her apart from profile alone.

Christina kept her head ducked, and let him. She knew her opponent, how he worked and what his style was, had been tailing him for months now to try and understand. But as a result...

Chris just didn't know his.

* * *

The crowds had gathered, and Blader DJ hovered over the arena in his WBBA issued helicopter.

"The Beyster Island Championship has come to this! Out of all the many, many participants, two Bladers have actually made it to the summit, at this, the final battle!" He paused for a moment, before continuing, "The first Blader, who got past all the checkpoints and made it to the peak first, without anyone even noticing- The elusive, mysterious Blader, _Christopher Cadelle!_ "

Across the stadium, Chris lowered his hand from his eyes, where he'd been shading them from the lights. His face was nearly blank, save for the scowl that was on his lips.

"Chris does not seem to have many records of attendance in tournaments, up till now! Why is that, you ask? Chris is not a member of any one team, rather moving from team to team, as a Blader for hire!"

Christina sighed through her nose, as DJ moved on.

"And this is where things get interesting folks! His opponent is none other than, _Christina Cadelle_!"

Christina watched, petty satisfaction blooming in her chest, as Chris' jaw dropped just a little. She reached up, sweeping her hood back and letting her blonde hair fall around her face, before raising her gaze to meet her brother's. Chris' disbelief morphed into something mixed- anger, worry, maybe even a bit of betrayal.

Christina just stared him down. She still didn't trust her voice.

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen! Chris' own opponent, is his own younger sister! Now, unlike Chris, she has a record of stellar performances in tournaments across America, up until about a year ago, where she too, became a Blader for hire! All records show, though, that not once is the last ten months, has either one of these Bladers' paths crossed paths!"

The crowd had worked itself into a frenzy, cheering loudly. Who they were cheering for varied, but Christina forced herself to ignore it. She was here for a reason, to get answers to questions left unasked. To see if she could do anything to help.

_"You care too much, darlin'," Their mother had told her, before she left in search of her brother. "You may not know it, and you may not understand it, but your heart... your heart is fragile. Don't be surprised if it's broken in your journey, my dear. Just... Just keep that in mind, dear, that even if you do everything you can, if nothing changes.... don't blame yourself."_

_I'm going to do everything I can to bring you back home, bro_ , Christina thought. _No matter what._

"Now it's time at last to start the final battle!" DJ announced, "The Beyster Island Championship is almost finished, friends! We just need a winner, but who will it be?!"

"I don't care if I win or lose," Christina said, voice strong despite her inner turmoil. She stared at her brother, "I just want answers, Chris."

"Hmph," Chris rolled his shoulders. "Whatever you say, Crissie. Keep talking while you still can, I'm not listening to a word you say."

Christina's eyes narrowed, "Oh yeah?"

"You'll be singing a different tune, soon enough, sis," Chris reached into his vest pocket, pulling out a familiar Bey. "Surely you remember just how many times Phantom Orion and I sent you packing."

"What? Phantom Orion? But Orion's a winter constellation!"

A high pitched voice caught Christina's attention, and she glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes landed on a familiar group of people: Team Dungeon of America, Team GanGan Galaxy of Japan, King from Destroyer Dome, and then Benkei from Team Wild Fang.

Huh. Not she had expected them to be here, but what were they talking about- Chris' Orion, and winter constellations?

Weird. But whatever.

Christina turned back around, "Alright then, Chris, let's go!"

"This is it! The final battle, of the Beyster Island Championships! Here we go! Three!"

"Two!" The crowd chanted.

"One! Let it rip!"

Christina pulled hard on her ripcord, and with the years of experience battling her brother, threw her hands up as the sibling's Beys crashed head on.

"Go now, Camouflage Nieth!" Christina shouted. Her partner, bought and given to her by Chris, when she was only ten, responded in kind and rushed forward.

"Meet the attack, Phantom Orion!" Chris swept his arm out. His own Bey, gifted to him by their parents, an opponent that Christina knew well, charged to meet the attack.

The two Beys slammed again, sending up sparks. Nieth bounced back, and Orion stayed steady in the center of the stadium.

Christina grit her teeth and widened her stance, wiping at her jaw with the back of her gloved hand.

_I can't keep attacking him. My attacks will drain Nieth's stamina, and then he'll be able to take me out with a single hit. Those ball bearings are a damned menace to get around... Especially since Chris has taken to just letting his opponent sleep out in battles_ , Christina thought.

Nieth circled the edge of the stadium as Christina worked through her options. On the other side of the stadium, Chris frowned, then smirked.

"What's the matter sis?" Chris taunted, "You're not attacking! Are you scared?"

"Hardly," Christina bit back, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I just know how you operate. I've done my research, after all."

"Oh, really?" Chris cocked an eyebrow, "Enlighten me, then. What research have you done?"

Christina didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice, and rolled her eyes.

"You don't battle at your fullest, anymore," Christina spoke, after a moment of contemplative silence. She raised her head, "You don't battle with your heart, not like you used to. Not like you taught me to."

"Getting sentimental on me, Crissie?" Chris laughed, "What do you expect that will do?"

"If I'm honest?" Christina shrugged, and her eyes turned cold, "Nothing, considering the heartless bastard you've become."

_That_ got a reaction. Chris' eyes went wide, and he reeled back in shock. In the stadium, Orion wavered, and Christina smirked, sweeping her arm out, "Now Nieth! Hunter's Barrage!"

Nieth pulsed a green color, pausing only a split second on the edge of the stadium wall, before shooting down the slope at rapid speeds. Christina's own cheer of victory was echoed by the crowd as Orion was sent flying.

"Tch," Chris grit his teeth, eyes narrowed. "Lucky shot. Orion!"

"Chameleon Cloak!" Christina yelled.

Orion, which had been barreling towards Nieth for a head on attack, flew right by as the green Bey disappeared in a shimmer of light.

"What?!" Chris exclaimed.

"Shows what you know about me, bro!" Christina yelled, "I've changed a lot since you left, don't ya know?"

"Big deal!" Chris shouted back, but his eyes were uncertain as they swept over the ground, trying desperately to find Nieth.

Christina's smirk widened.

"Bizarre!" DJ called out, "Nieth has disappeared, leaving Chris and Orion at a loss of what to do! Just what is going to happen next, I wonder?!"

"Nieth!" Christina called, "Camouflage Barrage!"

Chris straightened, "That old trick? Nieth won't make a dent in Orion's stamina, or have you forgotten that?!"

Even as he said it, Chris' eyes narrowed, watching as Orion began to get hit by an unseen attack. Sure enough, Orion stayed right where it was, the ball bearing and performance tip ensuring its steadiness.

"Why did you do it, Chris?" Christina asked.

Chris blinked at her, "Why did I do what?"

"Leave," Christina replied. "Why did you leave?"

Chris scowled, "I... Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm your sister!" Christina shouted back, frustrated, "I'm your family- your best friend! I thought we told each other everything! And then- then one day, everything's fine! Everything is normal! Then the next, you're gone! You didn't even leave a _note_!"

"I don't expect you to understand, what I was feeling!" Chris spat, and Christina winced at the venom, "You always had someone in your corner! Someone to support you! Can you imagine, what it's like when all of that is gone! When everyone you thought cared for you, left you?! To be abandoned?!"

Christina stared at her brother, wondering if he was really that thick, or just that ignorant. She laughed, bitterly, reaching up to wipe her eyes of the tears that had gathered.

"And yet... you have, too," Christina laughed, not even bothering to hide her pain.

"Huh?" Chris raised an eyebrow, "What are ya talkin' about, Crissie?"

"I left home too," Christina spat, tears flowing and accent thick. "I left mom, and dad- both of whom were so heartbroken they couldn't even talk ta me- behind so I could follow ya! I wanted ta know, what was eatin' at ya! What was wrong! I thought it was somethin' I did- Maybe somethin' I didn't do!"

In the stadium, Nieth's cloak fell away, revealing the Bey to be spinning, not too far away from Orion. It made no move, and neither did Orion.

"I became a Blader for hire, just like you!" Christina shouted, voice shrill, "Everything you did, I did too! I've followed ya for months now, trying ta figure ya out! Getting so close, only for ya to be two steps ahead, and now- now that we're here-"

Christina's voice hardened, and she looked her brother dead in the eye, tears still streaming as she delivered her final blow.

"You have the _gall_ to stand in front of me and ask what it's like to be abandoned by someone who cares?"

Christina saw the exact second Chris realized what he had done- the horror that passed over his face, followed by fear, followed by denial, and settling on uncertainty.

"That's- That's-" Chris stuttered, "That's different."

"Is it?" Christina snarled, " _Is it,_ you goddamned arrogant _bastard_?!"

"It is!" Chris shouted back, and slid into a different stance, "I don't care- I'm not listening to another word. It's time to finish this! Orion!"

Orion spun away from Nieth, before turning abruptly and slamming into Nieth's warrior wheel, pushing Christina's partner towards the edge.

"Nieth!" Christina yelled, eyes wide.

"Wicked!" DJ called, "Orion has started attacking like mad! Chris isn't holding back, not for anything! Nieth is getting pushed back!"

_Dammit! I've forgotten just how much attack power Orion has!_ Christina thought, panic welling up. _Wait. I may not be able to attack head on... But I bet I can-_

"Nieth!" Christina shouted, "Let's give it one last shot!"

In the stadium, Nieth managed to spin away from Orion's attack, briefly changing attack modes. Then, the green Bey charged forward, slamming into Orion from behind.

"How many times do you have to battle me to figure it out- that won't work- What the hell?!"

Nieth tilted, getting underneath Orion's fusion wheel, and then slinging the purple Bey high into the air.

"Airtime!" Christina laughed, feeling a spark of hope flare up in her chest, "If Orion doesn't have contact with the ground, then that bearing drive doesn't stand a chance! Nieth! Let's finish this! Special Move-"

In the stadium, Nieth took on a defensive stance, glowing a bright emerald green. With a flash of green light, a spirit appeared- the Egyptian goddess, Nieth, a green woman dressed in darker green and gold armor, and sporting a bow and arrow. The spirit drew and arrow, aiming at the airborne Orion.

"Arrow of Accuracy!" Christina yelled, her Blader's spirit surrounding her.

The arrow was released, a bolt of bright green energy soaring through the air. At it's tip, Christina's beloved partner flew, ready to deliver the blow.

The attack connected, sparks flying as green light exploded overhead.

"Wow, wow! Nieth's Special Move rips through the air like lightning! Did that end it?!" DJ exclaimed.

The crowd erupted into cheers.

"A- All this power..." Chris breathed, eyes wide, then shook his head, "No- No, I don't care. I can't lose, not even to Christina. If I lose, even once- I won't... be able to survive in this world!"

"Oh, now what?!" Christina exclaimed.

"No matter what the place, no matter what the conditions, no matter my opponent- I will win!" Chris shouted, eyes like that of steel. With a shout, and to Christina's awe, a bright pink-purple aura surrounded Chris, " _I will not lose!_ "

In the air, the green light turned to gold, shockwaves pulsing through the air and sending Christina stumbling back a few steps.

Orion landed back in the stadium, Christina left in horrified awe at seeing the same Bey, but at the same time, _different_.

"Orion's fusion wheel has changed!" Christina heard a female exclaim.

_How's that possible?!_ Christina thought.

Across the stadium, Chris was muttering to himself, before laughing out loud, "Hah! This is amazing!"

Chris' aura strengthened, the light so bright that Christina was having to shield her eyes. In the stadium, Orion began to glow blue, before a pillar of blue light erupted into the air and shooting into the sky. Christina craned her head back, eyes wide as she saw the very constellation of Orion appear in the clouds.

"Go right now, Phantom Orion!" Chris roared.

Christina's head snapped back down to her brother, fear replacing any shock she had, "Wait- _Chris!_ "

"Special Move!" Chris swung his arm out, " _Barnard's Loop_!"

In a crescendo of noise, Orion's spirit appeared. The hunter of Greek mythology, Orion. With a snarl, the spirit lunged for Nieth, swiping out and sending the huntress falling back.

" _Nieth_!" Christina screamed in primal terror.

Explosions shook the ground, followed by bright bursts of gold light and dust clouds, the last thing Christina was aware of before her world went black.


	2. You Bled Me Dry (Just Like The Tears You Never Show)

"Miss Christina, are you okay?"

Christina, having climbed out of the stadium and back onto flat ground, winced. She wiggled her fingers, grimacing at the pain that shot up her right arm, "I... a twisted wrist, I believe I'm fine, thank you..." She trailed off, meeting the gaze of the be-speckled boy.

"Oh! I'm Yuki Mizusawa," The brunet teen gave a short bow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The brunette girl, Madoka Amano, asked, "Here, let me see your wrist. It may not be much, but I can wrap it until you get to a doctor."

"No, no... really, I'm fine," Christina tried to pull away. Defeated, she whispered, "Please... I... I just want to leave."

Shouting caught the trio's attention, and they turned to Masamune Kadoya at the forefront.

"How could you do something to your own sister, man?!" Masamune Kadoya shouted, "That's just not cool!"

"I wouldn't expect some monkey like you to understand! Just stay out of it!" Chris shouted back, furious.

"No way, man!"

"Masamune!" Ginkga shouted, "Calm down, buddy! We don't need to fight Chris, we need to get him listen to us, as the Legendary Blader of Winter!"

"Legendary Blader..." Christina murmured, "What's that?"

"Uh," Yuki and Madoka exchanged a look. "It's a bit of a long story, Miss Christina."

Christina blinked at them, "Does this have anything to do with the major power up he got in the middle of battle?"

"Yes," Madoka nodded. "The star fragment seems to have chosen Chris, doesn't it Yuki?"

"Indeed, but Orion is also a winter constellation, so-"

"Is that a job offer I'm hearing?" Chris asked.

"Huh?" Gingka blinked.

"I'm a guy who travels the world, on my own. That's what kind of Blader I am," Chris exclaimed, haughtily. It made Christina grit her teeth, "If you want to hire me, I'll be more than happy to consider your offer."

"Hire you?!" Gingka exclaimed.

"If we enter into a standard contract, I'll be more than happy to lend you my strength," Chris continued.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this..." Christina breathed.

Chris laughed a little, smirking, "But guys, I warn you- I don't come cheap."

"Of course you don't, you son of a bitch," Christina growled. She laughed, bitterly, as she stumbled away, "Tell your friends to forget it, Madoka, Yuki. He's not worth your time or your effort."

"You're out of your mind, pal!" King shouted.

"That's not how we roll, buddy," Gingka shook his head. "We don't want to hire you-"

"We want you to fight with us, as our friend!" Yuki called, stepping forward.

Christina stiffened, but didn't turn.

"As a friend, you say?" Chris laughed, "If you won't accept my terms, we have nothing to talk about! My sister's right there, why don't you hire her?"

"Stop taunting your sister like that, you prick!" Masamune shouted, "Haven't you hurt her enough?!"

Christina said nor did anything. She stayed rooted to her spot.

"What would you know?" Chris barked out.

"Hold on a minute, Masamune!" Gingka exclaimed.

"No way! I've had enough of his attitude! I'll force him to listen, if that's what it takes to get through his thick skull!"

Christina turned, eyes wide as she watched the other teen launch his Bey. Across the stadium, Chris smirked and launched his Orion.

The two Beys clashed head on, causing an explosion to rock the ground. Christina stumbled, nearly falling.

"No way! A battle between Chris and Masamune is on, big time! They're fighting hard! Where did this come from?!" DJ exclaimed.

"Just where do you get off, buddy?" Masamune shouted, "How can you stand there and continue to mouth off?! Can't you see how much you've hurt your sister already?! It's clear, how much she respects you, how much she cares for you! So why do you continue to push her away- to put her down?!"

"It's none of your business!" Chris snapped.

"I'm making it my business! Striker!" Masamune called, and Christina watched as the Bey began to hit Orion with a barrage attack.

"Stop..." Christina croaked, before raising her voice, "Stop! Stop it, now! You're only going to end up hurting yourself!"

It was too late-

"Special Move! Strike of Lightning!"

"Stop, Masamune!" Gingka shouted, "Go, Pegasus!"

Christina watched in horror, as yet another person launched their own Bey to join the fray. Pegasus took the brunt of Striker's attack, and the two Bladers of GanGan Galaxy began to argue.

"Now, Gingka and Masamune are going at it!" DJ exclaimed, "This is madness!"

Christina agreed.

"This is silly," Chris scoffed. "I'm not going to waste my time with you idiots anymore." He held his hand out, "Orion!"

"Wait just a minute!" A voice cried, and Christina felt her heart leap into her throat.

_Oh, now what?!_ She thought.

Out of nowhere, a teen dressed in white and gold came leaping forward.

"I'll buy those skills!" The teen declared.

"Huh? Who, you?" Chris blinked at the newcomer.

"Mrow," The teen purred. Christina blinked in confusion, "I won't try to get you to be my friend, or anything else ridiculous like those other clowns. I just want you to do your job- and do it well!"

Christina felt a chill go down her spine as she watched the exchange go down. There was something in this new guy's voice, something she didn't like...

"And in return," he continued. "I'll grant you whatever you wish!"

"Anything I want, on the level?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, absolutely!"

"Okay then, kitty," Chris smirked. "I accept your offer, no problem."

That caught the other's attention.

"Chris, no!" Gingka shouted.

"Okay, then so we have done deal, now!" The cat grinned, "For your first job... take care of all of them! Got it?"

"Got it," Chris nodded.

"What- no!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Wait, don't listen to him Chris! That guy works with the evil doers!" Yuki shouted, "Johannes- He's a bad cat!"

"Stop talking, all of you!" A deep voice boomed, startling Christina. Just like before, where the cat guy had come out of nowhere, a whole group of cloaked figures did.

"Let it rip!"

Multiple Beys shot into the stadium, most standard, but Christina quickly noticed two in particular stood out- a Bey with a purple energy ring and a Bey with a red energy ring.

"Not these guys again!" Benkei exclaimed.

"Come on let's get 'em!" Zeo Abyss hissed.

Zeo, Toby, Benkei, Yuki, and King all voice their agreements, launching their own Beys into the fray.

"What in the world is happening here today?!" DJ cried, "This is completely messed up!"

"Hit 'em!" The bulky brunette rumbled, "Kronos! Iron Wall Fist!"

Christina paused, and tilted her head, _Iron Wall... isn't that Beylin Temple's thing?_

She threw her arms up in front of her face as a whirlwind of dust and purple energy exploded into the stadium. Near her, Christina heard Yuki call out.

"That won't work! Not with Anubis' super low center of gravity! Anubis!"

In the stadium, a blue Bey ducked underneath the whirlwind and crashed into Kronos, pushing back.

_What the hell is going on here?!_ Christina thought, _Clearly, there's something bigger at play, but-_

"Here we go!" The redhead on the opposite side of the stadium called, "Hades Crown, Flash Attack!"

"Dodge it, Lyra!" Toby shouted as a red streak came barreling for his Bey. The black Bey swerved out of the way.

"Go now, Fox!" Zeo commanded.

"Hit him hard! Go, Bull!" Benkei cried.

In a display of pure brute strength, Benkei's Bey sent several other of the Blader's Beys flying through the air.

"Who should I crush first, boss?" Chris' voice caught Christina's attention.

"Huh?" Johannes turned.

"Tell me! I'll bring 'em down in any order ya'd like," Chris continued.

Johannes laughed, "Haha! I'm gonna love this guy! Well, since you asked..." He turned his attention to the stadium, "Start with him! Send Gingka's Pegasus flying first!"

"Not a problem," Chris smirked. "Gingka goes. Go now, Orion!"

Orion zipped though the other Beys, easily avoiding other collisions as it raced for the winged wonder, "Employer's orders! I won't let my prey escape- it's just a matter of time before I take 'em down!"

"Not on my watch pal!" Zeo snapped, "Fox!"

"Or mine, either!" King shouted, "Vari Ares!"

Both Beys hurtled towards Orion from opposite directions. Clearly, a pincher attack, but-

"No, wait!" Christina cried, "Pull back, he'll-"

"Orion!" Chris ordered and at the last second, Orion avoided being attacked by either, circling around Vari Ares, "Gotcha!"

Vari Ares and Fox hit head on, both Beys being hurled back as Orion made a direct attack on Pegasus, sending the blue Bey into the air.

"No!" Gingka shouted.

"Boom baby!" Johannes cackled.

"Mister Gingka!" Yuki cried.

"Pegasus, no way!"

Christina watched, horrified, as Pegasus soared into the air. The arc of the Bey was clear, it would land outside the stadium, hit the ground hard enough to stop spinning. Everyone else was busy recovering or in their own battles to-

"Damn you, Christopher!" Christina snapped, viciously. Ignoring the pain in her arm, she launched Nieth into the stadium, "Nieth! Get Pegasus!"

"Now Christina has joined the fight!" DJ exclaimed, "Just what is happening?!"

Nieth stayed on the edge of the stadium, circling and gathering speed, before finally jumping off the ledge and into the air. The green Bey managed to collide with Pegasus, sending Gingka's partner back into the stadium. Nieth stayed airborne for a second longer, before hurtling back in the stadium as well.

"Whew... Thanks, Christina!" Gingka smiled at her.

"You're not going to be able to reason with my brother," Christina replied, words blurred together with how fast she spoke. "The bearing drive in Orion is just going to wear you out before him, and then you'll be sent packing."

"Thanks for the advice," Gingka nodded. "Anything else I need to know?"

"He's stronger than he looks. Just because Orion is a stamina type, doesn't mean anything. Orion's also got strong attack power, especially when it builds up enough speed behind it,"

"Face me now, Gingka!" Chris pointed at the redhead.

"Grr, guess I have no choice, huh?! Pegasus!"

"Orion!"

The two Beys glowed their signature colors, before hitting in head on attacks. An explosion, followed by a burst of golden light filled the air.

"Huh, you're not so bad!" Chris mused.

"Alright, fine, Chris! I'll be your opponent!" Gingka shouted, "But if I win, you have to listen to what we have to say, is it a deal?!"

"Fine!" Chris shrugged, "But if you think you can win against my newly reborn Orion, you got another thing comin' to ya!"

"Yes, I can!" Gingka said, firmly, "I will not allow the revival of Nemesis, do you hear me! I'll do it for the world, for the future, and especially for my friends! Pegasus! Barrage Mode!"

_He won't be able to win... not by himself_ , Christina thought, watching as Pegasus repeatedly slammed into Orion, but without success of doing anything.

"Haven't you learned- your attacks won't do anything to Orion- not one little bit!"

"He's right!" Madoka cried, looking up from her computer- when has she pulled that thing out?- "With that bearing drive, it's no good to keep on attacking! Gingka, you're only wearing yourself out!"

"Waste of time!" Chris sang, viciously, "You stand no chance, not against my Orion!"

Christina felt anger flare up in her chest, "Nieth! Camouflage Barrage!"

Nieth spun viciously, glowing green. Christina's partner came barreling down the slope and slammed into Orion. A blur of green and blue surrounded Orion on all sides, preventing it from racing around the stadium.

"I'm gettin' real sick and tired of hearin' ya gloat, ya bastard!" Christina growled, eyes glowing with power, "If ah hafta' be your enemy, so be it! I'll let ya talk down on me, but not anyone else! Never would'a have thought that you'd turn inta someone so heartless and cruel- but I guess ah've been wrong before!"

"So?" Chris mocked.

"Pegasus! Let's end this!" Gingka ordered.

"I don't think so!" The redhead shouted, "Hades Crown!"

"Stay outta this, red!" Christina snarled, "Nieth!"

"Kronos!" The brunette called.

"Ah, ah!" Zeo exclaimed.

"Sorry, but we're your opponents!" Toby declared.

Nieth slammed into Hades Crown; Anubis, Lyra, and Fox all surrounded Kronos.

"Do it now, Gingka!" Zeo turned to the redhead, "While you have a chance!"

"Thanks guys! Pegasus, Final Drive mode!" Gingka called, sweeping his hand out. In the stadium, Pegasus began to spin faster, turning in tight circles and seemingly multiplying. Gingka's Blader Spirit lit up around him as he spoke, "Special Move! Pegasus, Cosmic Tornado!"

The winged beast appeared, letting out a war cry.

"Big deal!" Chris' Blader Spirit flared up, "Orion! Special Move! Barnard's Loop!"

"Hey wait up!" King cried, "I'm joining in on this too! Vari Ares, King of Thunder-"

"At last, I've found it! The new light itself!"

Before anyone could react, a huge, spectral dragon appeared in midair, charging in between Orion and Pegasus.

"Ryuga?!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Now even Ryuga is joining in on this really weird day?!" DJ sounded bewildered, not that anyone blamed him.

"Ryuga..." Johannes breathed.

"Is he a Legendary Blader also?" Brawn the brunette asked. Christina couldn't be bothered for names, not when Ryuga turned to her brother.

"You," Ryuga growled, pointing at Chris. "Hand over all that power to me, right now!"

L'Drago fell from the sky, slamming into Orion from above.

"No use! No matter how much power you have, it won't affect Orion's bearing drive at all!"

"We'll just see about that, won't we?"

"Say what?!"

Christina watched as L'Drago began to glow orange. Her horror grew, watching as Orion, in turn, began to glow _blue_ \- as L'Drago began to _absorb_ that power.

"L'Drago's rubber fusion wheel is absorbing Orion's power," Madoka said.

"He didn't do that when he battled me, though," King frowned.

"That's because VariAres is a left rotating Bey as well. But, if Orion can keep spinning forever... L'Drago can continue absorbing that power forever!"

Whatever was said next, didn't reach Christina. Her eyes were on her brother, watching as the anger and confusion on his face, began to turn into that of pain. Whatever was happening, it was affecting Chris, and affecting him badly as he grimaced in pain, falling to his knees.

"Chris!" Christina cried, "No!" She turned to face Ryuga, "Hey, snake breath! If you want my brother so badly, you're gonna have to go through me, first! Camouflage Nieth!"

In the stadium, Nieth pulsed green, turning away from Hades Crown and gathering up speed as it ran around the stadium. Faster and faster, gathering up more and more potential energy-

"Special Move! Arrow of Accuracy!"

\- And releasing it into kinetic energy.

Nieth raced down the slope, slamming into Orion and shoving it away, only to take the brunt of L'Drago's attack. Instantly, Christina felt her spirit waver, felt her partner cry out in pain as the two Beys began to grind against each other.

"Why you little-" Ryuga snarled, "L'Drago!"

L'Drago picked up spin speed, and shoved Nieth back. With an anguished cry, Christina fell backwards, stumbling to the ground.

"Miss Christina!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Hey, pal!" Masamune snapped, "Not cool!"

"Christina, are you okay?!" Madoka rushed over, helping the girl to her feet, "Why did you do that?!"

"I- I couldn't... Chris-" Christina breathed. She reached up, rubbing her eyes, "He-"

Madoka gave her a sad look, but said nothing.

"-shouldn't you care?! She's your sister!" King's shout caught the duo's attention, as VariAres blazed through the other Beylin Fist Blader's Beys and headed straight for Orion

"Why would I care?" Chris sneered, having recovered and climbed to his feet, "She only got in my way. She's a nobody."

And that- _that_ did it for Christina. She could almost _hear_ her heart breaking, shattering like glass. Everything she had once thought she knew, thought she believed, when it came to her brother- her _best friend_ \- disappeared. Instead, left in it's place, was a cold, empty space.

Christina fell to her knees, hard, expression morphed into one of utter heartbreak and devastation. Chris wouldn't meet her eyes, which Christina wasn't sure was for the best or not.

In the stadium, Nieth stopped spinning, not from lack of command or stamina, but simply sensing Christina's loss of spirit. Christina couldn't even summon up the energy to care, to cry, to scream- nothing. She felt numb, as the world faded away, Chris' words ringing in her ears.

_Why would I care? … She's a nobody. Why would I care- nobody- nobody- nobody-_

Christina dropped her face into her hands and sobbed.


End file.
